fawful220198s_gacha_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rin's Adventure 3
Rin's Adventure 3 starts off with Rin and Princess Lilith at the castle talking to a girl named May who explains someone destroyed her town. When Rin and May leave, Firen pops out of a portal and kidnaps Princess without them aware. May shows Rin her destroyed town. Rin sympathizes but May doesn't seem to want the sympathy. They head out of the town and May departs ways with Rin while they're still still on the mountain. Rin doesn't think it's a good idea but it's already too late by then. She enters the woods and finds Tiff, a guardian of nature, who agrees to help Rin through the woods to find the mysterious person who burned down May's home. While walking, a Forest Fairy comes up to Tiff and Rin in a panic, claming someone wants to burn down the woods. When they get to the person, it's too late. Half of the woods are already destroyed, and Firen is revealed to be the one responsible. When Tiff attempts to fight, Firen leaves through a portal. Tiff is greatly upset but is smacked away by a girl named Sizzy who seems to be working for Firen. After Rin beats her, she heads off to a desert. Sizzy appears again, revealing her powered form. Instead of fighting, Sizzy reveals she was once a princess herself who ended up corrupted. She bitterly talks about how Evil and Shadowess were responsible and because of that, Lilith and her parents become royal after winning royal elections. Sizzy then reveals Shadowess made a clone of Evil named Firen before Shadowess was killed. She explains her real motives, wanting to steal his powers as revenge despite Rin explaining that it's worthless. When Sizzy leaves, Rin heads off into an ice castle where she realizes she was in Queen of Ice's home. Queen of Ice greets her, which surprises Rin since she thought she killed her in Rin's Adventure 2. The Queen claims she no longer evil but Rin doesn't really buy it nor does she really care. Rin leaves and finds May at a snowy location. Sizzy knocks the two out and Rin and May wake up in a dungeon. May is frustrated in general, blaming Rin. She even attacks Rin, thinking she should just kill Rin because it's not fair she has the perfect life. Rin tries to calm her, which leads to May breaking down crying, questioning why she was attacking Rin. Rin comforts and tells May that they should continue on. They leave the dungeon and end up into the throne room of Firen's base. Tiff and Sizzy are about to fight but May and Rin decide to fight for her. They beat Sizzy who is knocked away angrily by Firen. Firen holds a sword to Princess, saying if they do anything, she'll be killed. Rin uses her powers and Firen fights her, and even steals Rin's powers. Rin has to fight using just her weapon. Tiff and Princess help Rin, and she gets her powers back. Unfortunately, Firen then steals the Princess and Tiff's powers. May offers to have Rin fuse her powers with her, so they do and beat Firen. Back at the castle, Sizzy apologizes and Princess forgives her. They all decide to go help fix May's town. Video Links: Rin's Adventure 3 Part 1: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRFRCbZtl9A Rin's Adventure 3 Part 2: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=X-d8FiqHfpU Rin's Adventure 3 Part 3: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=a6I7fsnoofg Rin's Adventure 3 Part 4: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=H8lE_fpwIZE Rin's Adventure 3 Part 5/Final: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=s8tkjdZB5-8